Dominion of Asana
Overview The Dominion of Asana is a Franco-African colony, originally colonized by Brittany during the scramble of Africa. Being based next to Senegal, Asana is considered to be one of Africa's most Modern top-leading nations from both an economic and political level. Even going as far as being the first African nation to become a member of PIDA, and later on, the IPA. History In 1829, Asana was colonized by the Kingdom of Brittany on behalf of King Charles Henri II. Just next to Senegal, was unclaimed land overlooked by previous Colonizers. Upon claiming it, Brittany would form its first African colony, named Asana. Fortunately for the Colony of Asana, the Franco-Slave Trade was officially abolished by 1826. By the time Brittany formed this Colony, African slavery occurred very rarely, if at all. And because of this, the native people of Asana were not given the cruel and brutal hardships that became much common to the ordinary African natives. Rather than facing harsh resistance, the Asanan tribal people and natives were quite welcoming to Brittany. After a decade of development, bond and trust would successfully form between the Asanan natives and Breton people. And by 1841, young native men from the Asanan Colony were eligible for conscription to Brittany's newly established Colonial Tirailleur Light-Infantry Branch, with the age limit meeting between 19-39. The Asanan Tirailleurs would come to fight in many historical battles and wars across the World. With such popular conflicts being the Franco-Prussian War, World War I, and World War II just being the prime examples. The Asanan Tirailleurs always persevered, held the line, and fought till the last man was standing during any given battle. In 1918, thousands of Asanan Colonial soldiers were awarded the Croix de guerre (1914-1918). This of course, was on behalf of the French Republic, witnessing Asana's strong and determined fighting spirit during spectacular Battles such as "The Battle of Verdun", the "Second Battle of the Marne", and "Third Battle of the Marne". By 1939, Asana, much like it's Breton liege, was strong-armed into joining and supporting the Axis forces. The Asanan Tirailleurs fought alongside the German Wehrmacht and The Royal Armed Forces of Brittany on both the Eastern and Western front, and later on during the Africa campaign. After the conclusion of World War II and the Potsdam Agreement, Brittany, to much surprise, was not forced to cede their Asanan colony to the allies. The colony would instead be granted autonomy under the reformed Republic of Brittany. By 1952, Brittany would come to respect the Colony of Asana, as many victories were won with the aid of Asana by their side. Asana proved to bear strong qualities of "Courage, détermination et loyauté." (Courage, Determination, and Loyalty) to the Breton Republic. This led to Brittany granting Asana its own National Identity, in which the Republic of Asana was born; bound by both French and African pride alike. But despite establishing this Republic, Asana would still technically remain a Colony to Brittany, due to complicated agreements being made at the time. Regardless, the colony remains fairly Independent, as the Republic of Asana was allowed to establish its own Government, Leader, Laws, Military, Economy, and Infrastructure. Society Asanan society is divided between 3 major ethnicities: White Asanans, Fula and Wolof. The Wolof, as the upper-class, dominate Western Asana and the coastal settlements, while Eastern Asana is dominated by the native Fula population. The middle-class White Asanans are an uncommon sight anywhere but the major coastal settlements, as White Asanans primarily populate the city's capital, Queen Louiseville. Contrary to popular belief, the native Fula and Wolof population dominate Asanan politics. The Asanan House of Representatives is dominated by Asana's lower-class, the Fula, while the Asanan Senate is dominated by Asana's middle and upper-class, the White Asanans and the Wolof. It can be argued that the Eastern Asanan Fula population suffer from a low literacy rate, although this has not been proven. Military The Commonwealth of Asana is best known for its armed forces, having fought in well-over two Centuries of wars. With Asana's highly-experienced and traditional Grand Tirailleur Armée d'Asana, (Grand Tirailleur Army of Asana) being the elite bulk of the Asanan Military Strength. Including its smaller but more capable Le Royal Marine Corps du Royaume, ( Royal Marine Corps) who serve as the Commonwealth amphibious branch of Military, and are best known for conducting skilled and coordinated operations. Meanwhile, Asana's smaller Tirailleur Réserves, (Tirailleur Reserves) are considered to be the least experienced of Asana's armed forces, with both physical requirements and conscription policies being less demanding for participants and volunteers serving under the Reserves. Meanwhile, both the Force aérienne d'Asana (Air Force of Asana), and Force Navale Royales du Royaume (Royal Naval Forces of the Kingdom) are both remarkably smaller branches of the Asanan Military. Despite this, both the Kingdom's Navy and Air Force are remarkably small yet modern for being an Africa nation. This coupled with the fact that requirements are highly demanding, as strenuous intellectual requirements are a standard requirement of enlistment into both branches. Conflicts WIP Relations WIP Media WIP Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions Category:Kingdom of Asana Category:Le Pacte international d'Amiens Category:Nation Factions Category:Factions Category:Brittany Category:International Pact of Amiens Category:Inactive Factions